


Forgiveness

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a writing slump and just wanted to write SOMETHING.  A little drabble about forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam studied Sauli, really looked at him. Sauli’s lips were drawn in a frown, his eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and a flush of embarrassment decorated his cheeks. In all their time together Adam never thought it would end like this. He’d known it was over for a while, but Sauli confessed he’d moved on already. It was _really_ over.

Adam took a deep breath, reached out with trembling fingers and gave Sauli’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay, I forgive you,” Adam whispered, then Sauli turned on his heels and walked out the door, with his suitcases in hand.


End file.
